I can't say no to you
by Shades of amber
Summary: She was never good enough for anyone. Until she met him. -complete-


Her eyes widened suddenly as Lavender Brown flew forward and kissed Ron, in front of everyone.

She swallowed away the thick lump lodged in her throat. She moved past all the party-goers and escaped the common room easily.

She ran through the quiet corridors.

They were lighted by the blazing torches all around. She ran to the heads common room, not thinking about anywhere else to escape other than her own personal common room.

She knew most likely her co-head would be out in the Slytherin common rooms or somewhere else. Anywhere else: she had secretly hoped for.

She murmured the password to the portrait lowly, trying her best to hold in the sob threatening to rip through her.

The woman in the portrait saw her clear sadness and distress and easily let her in.

She darted into the head's common room. She fell on the couch, not able to make it even close to her room.

She broke out into loud sobs.

Uncontrollably shaking, as they rocked through her being.

She hated this, she hated showing weakness.

She was always the strong one of the trio, while the boys dealt with everything that they went through in male puberty.

She was somehow in the shadows, no one seeming to care about what she felt or was going through.

After a long while, her sobs died down into faint hiccups and sighs.

She turned over, laying on her back to face the ceiling. She was to lost in her thoughts to notice her co-head and his best mate enter the common rooms.

"Bloody hell" a voice interrupted her from her reverie.

She looked up to see her co-head, Theodore Nott along with one of his best friends, Blaise Zabini.

"Lovely to see you two too" she addressed casually. Not caring that they saw her: the usual neat know-it-all look like crap with tear stains marred across her face, and red bloodshot eyes from crying so much.

The rain echoed heavily as they stood in awkward silence.

"Which bloke do we have to beat up now" Blaise asked with a edge of somewhat anger, and also teasing her into telling the two what happened.

She was surprised the two Slytherins had taken a liken to her, ever since the beginning of the term.

There was the typical 3 musketeers from Slytherin that persistently annoyed her out of boredom.

"It's no one" she dismissed softly, staring at the ground as the two suddenly came to sit next to her on the couch.

She flinched and jumped up, easily running into the small kitchen they had.

"Come on Mione` we know you'd never normally cry over anything" Blaise said persistently, following her into the kitchen.

"The time of the month Blaise; you wouldn't understand what it's like" she tried her best to lie to him.

She quickly turned to get herself a butterbeer.

"Nah, we've both seen you during that time, and you never got over-emotional and cried" they both said at the same time oddly. She visibly flinched once more.

"Come Hermione, tell us who he is, so we could beat his arse for making such a pretty girl like you cry" Theo addressed her, right up behind her, his lips close to her ear, as he whispered those words to her.

"If I do tell you than I'm going to have to face the question of your malevolence since you'd only find out from me" she replied back smartly, unconsciously leading them back into the living room; they followed her leads like lost puppies, but not annoyingly so like anyone else usually does.

"Just tell us who it is woman" Blaise demanded annoyed.

You would've never thought the calm, cool and quiet Slytherin would be like this when someone made her a 'mudblood' cry.

She somewhat expected it form Theo.

After 3 months of living together, they had gotten to know eachother.

With all the house rivalry and stuff put aside, they were just two friends.

But they knew that they couldn't be seen with her or else talk and gossip would erupt like wildfire.

"Ron" she deadpanned softly from where she stood, staring at the ground nervously.

"I thought the ginger was your friend" one of them asked uncontrollably.

Her eyes darted up to meet theirs.

Her doe brown eyes met with Blaise's dark hazel ones, and she turned them to Theo, dark brown meeting dark golden brown.

Theo and Blaise had easily comprehended what was going on.

She had fallen for the big-headed bloke.

She than came to sit in between them comfortably.

"I can't believe you: two Slytherin purebloods are trying to comfort me, a filthy little mudblood" she said meekly, sinking into the couches more, wishing they'd eat her alive.

"Eh most Slytherins wouldn't be caught dead close to you" Blaise replied easily. "But we're different and we actually have empathy for other unlike most" Theo finished easily, with a simple smile aimed at her.

She smiled fondly to them.

"I'm glad for that" she said in a small whisper.

"Well, I gotta go run some errands; so don't you two have to much fun without me" Blaise teased them lightly with a wink.

Hermione suddenly felt Theo's arm close to her shoulder, looming over them, just wanting to drop and wrap around her shoulders.

"Oh we will" Theo fired back at his best-mate teasingly.

They both had a good laugh together, before Blaise made his exit.

That then left the two heads alone together.

Usually they'd be used to it. But something was suddenly different, and they both could feel it.

She slowly slid a safe distance away from him on the couch.

She chose to ignore the short-lived flash of hurt pass through his eyes.

"So what were you doing before you came and had to deal with my problems" she asked wonderingly, trying hard to make conversation. "Oh just in the Slytherin common rooms, listening to Malfoy constantly blather on" Theo said, a look of annoyance passed through his features when he mentioned Malfoy.

"Lovely" she remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes from the thought of Malfoy constantly blathering on, like he usually did.

"Just to let you know; Weasley sucks at Quidditch" he tried his best to make her laugh. She chuckled slightly, and a grin was plastered across her features. She looked beautiful in that moment: Theo's thoughts drifted off for a short second.

"Well I know that, if it wasn't for me at the try-outs he would've bombed it" she remarked ruefully. She now wished that she hadn't done that, and maybe none of tonight would've happened, if he wasn't the new Quidditch meat.

"I saw you there, I noticed when he was about to get hit, you'd have your hand over your mouth, muttering something" he stated uncontrollably. "You were able to tell what I was doing from a far" she questioned, clearly incredulous.

He pursed his lips: wondering if he should make up a lie, or admit it.

"Yes, I've always had keen eyesight" he replied awkwardly.

She seemed amused, a Slytherin was acting awkward.

"That's lovely" she remarked somewhat teasing.

How on earth was she able to be this comfortable with a Slytherin.

She now realized her ignorance in assuming all of them were just like Malfoy.

"Do you think Blaise went to beat up Ron" she asked suddenly, after they sat in silence for a decent amount of time.

"Probably" he replied nonchalantly.

"Merlin, I won't hear the end of it tomorrow at breakfast" she huffed out.

Theo was to busy staring at her to pay attention to her words.

Hermione flinched softly, and grabbed a book off the table quickly and situated herself on the couch as comfortable as she could get without leaning over on Theo.

Though neither one would mind, they still knew their relationship or whatever you call it hadn't reached that level of intimacy.

Theo noticed the look of concentration flutter cross her features as she read through her book. And the way her eyes were lit as she read animatedly. The way her eyes moved across the pages.

She was illuminated by the distant reflection of the moon aiming in at her from the window. She was visibly a beauty anybody could tell by that.

"You know it's impolite to stare like that Theo" she addressed him easily, as she kept her eyes trained on her book.

"It's hard not to stare at a beauty like you" he breathed out, somehow enchanted, and not able to control the words escaping past his lips.

Her eyes darted up to his quickly. Surely he must be telling lies now.

"Lies" she breathed out hushed to herself.

She got up and bent down to retrieve the abandoned bag of hers that held just about all her books for a normal day of classes.

Theo caught look at her perky bottom, teasing him, her muggle sweater rode up, exposing a slither of her lower back, and saw something unrecognizable, it was cut off from view, the rest looming below the waistband of her jeans.

It suddenly flew from the spot going forward.

It was a phoenix.

"Granger got a tattoo" he repeated incredulous to himself. She gasped and whipped around to face him, pulling down her sweater in modesty.

"You pervert, looking back there" she blushed freely, not knowing what else to reply back with.

"Don't worry Mione` it'll be our little secret" he winked at her, with a sultry smirk.

She watched as he walked out.

His movements were controlled and languid all at the same time. She felt her eyes lure down as she took in his appearance from behind. God he looked like Apollo himself.

"And you tell me about staring" he remarked to himself with a self-satisfied, Slytherin smirk.

When she knew he was in his room, and he wouldn't hear her.

She sighed heavily, and fanned herself.

A thought suddenly hit her than; during her time spent with Theo, and somewhat Blaise. She completely forgot about Ron.

Having to be in charge of the kids along with a Slytherin isn't so bad.

She suddenly heard a knock at the portrait, she got up and opened the door to see Blaise standing there with a victorious smirk. "What did you do" she demanded urgently, her nostrils flaring.

"Snapped Weasel out of his potion-induced lust" he shrugged nonchalantly, and passed by me, walking casually into the common room.

"You prat" she practically screeched out exasperatedly, and hit him in the head with the book in his head.

"How could you just go up to him, and suddenly just start punching him with no reason to be first said" she easily imagined how it all went down. "He figured it out after a while" he shrugged all nonchalant like before.

"Merlin Blaise; you're going to get hell for doing that" she said quickly. "Now get out, so we can get our sleep" she grabbed hold of his collar, and practically used all of her strength to yank him up.

But he was large, and unmovable apparently.

With how much she kept trying, she suddenly tripped and fell straight on her bottom embarrassingly.

She let her head fall down, as she kept her place on the ground.

Blaise was afraid of having to face the wrath of the skilled witch.

But she lifted her head up, and tears were joining at her eyes. Her giggles suddenly bubbled past her lips, as she laughed at her own clumsy mishap.

They both ended up laughing together.

"Ok-" she took a deep breath and tried to calm her chuckles. "You got your laugh in, now please leave" she wasn't able to keep her self serious, still unable to control her laughs and giggles.

"Oh lord, I think I need to get Theo" Blaise said, sounding somewhat serious as he looked down at the girl, puzzled by her sudden mood change. "No- don't wake Theo up" she protested instantly.

"Too late" Blaise replied as he saw his best mate walk out in his normal sleep attire. He looked at Blaise, and gave him a short nod in greeting, and than turned to the giggling girl on the ground.

"You go back to the common rooms; I'll take care of giggles here" he motioned towards Hermione.

He nodded and left, only seeing, Theo hefting Hermione up into his arms.

She seemed suddenly sleepy.

The way she was cuddled into him comfortably.

Blaise swore there was something noticeably going on between the two heads.

But he simply dismissed it as his mind playing tricks on him.

Hermione unconsciously nuzzled closer to him, her nose taking in his scent.

"You smell lovely" she murmured suddenly.

He kept walking and felt a sense ok awkwardness.

Gryffindor had surprised him into awkward.

"Thanks" he muttered back as they reached the door of her room.

"Hermione, the password" he urged her, giving her a light shake in his arms.

"Phoenix and basilisk" she uttered the password sleepily.

The portrait flew open, leaving them a passage.

Her room was bright and festive, bright, scarlet and gold clouded his outer vision as he looked around.

He than set her on the bed. Her eyes drooped shut as she fell into sleep oblivion.

Or so he thought at least.

He easily slipped out of her room, leaving her on her own for the rest of the night.

As he sauntered out of her room, Hermione peeked one eye open to look at his backside.

"Gods, he has a nice arse" it bubbled past her lips, before she even had time to comprehend the thought.

Theo was oblivious to her little comment.

He got back into his own room, and was able to fall back asleep quickly.

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

Hermione rolled over, ready to get up and get ready for classes, till she finally realized it was a Saturday.

She dressed leisurely in the muggle clothing, not really caring. She took her sweet time, and as she was dressing she reminisced about last night.

Merlin, she was ready to take a sleep draught and obliviate herself not to remember last night.

But Blaise and Theo had made it a priority of theirs to cheer her up.

Which surprised her immensely.

But she thought, she was their friend: sort of, kinda.

She walked into the bathroom, unknowing that her fellow head had just made his exit out of the shower.

She opened the door, and looked to see a toned and tanned arse standing there in plain sight. Apprehension swept past her, and she realized it was Theo.

"Oh Merlin" she yelped out, and threw her hand over her eyes modestly. She peeked out over him, and see he was standing there casually, not embarrassed or anything.

"Morning" he greeted with an edge of teasing in his tone. "I'm sorry- I- just; I'm gonna go now" she sputtered out nervously, and slammed the door shut.

"Gods, he has such a wonderful arse" she breathed out dreamily, in a so non-Hermione like manner.

She slid down the door slowly in embarrassment.

When she heard the door on the other side open and close. She knew it was safe to enter the bathroom.

She slowly entered, and looked at herself in the mirror. She was flushed and heated from the looks of it. Her hair had been messy and disheveled now, than it was before.

She got herself situated, and hesitantly walked out to the common room.

She saw Theo was now in the kitchen, getting ready to go down to the Great hall.

She grabbed her bag full of books, knowing she was going to the library to study up on some things.

"So what are your plans for today" Theo asked, silently sneaking up behind her. She jumped up with a surprised gasp, and turned around to look up at him.

Both equally dark eyes met with eachother. There was an internal battle clear in her eyes. The look in them, whenever they were near had puzzled him greatly.

"I was going to study" she replied, she than realized how bad that sounded. She pursed her lips agitatedly, from the realization. "Come on Granger; the library will be there later, you don't have to spend your whole day there" he said, giving her a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Well you couldn't be offering me to accompany you: since you're Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor, and other reason along with it-" she trailed off lowly, as she thought about the scorn of her bloodline.

"I'm just saying you should try to get out more" he tried his best to see the slight flash of hurt and sadness pass through her empathetic eyes.

"Well I wouldn't know who; I really don't want to be anywhere near Ron at the moment, and his best buddy Harry" she spat out angrily. She had been hurt.

She realized how late she was, she should've told Ron her feelings, a long time ago. But she had been giving him signals and signs to her fancying him. But like usual he was an empty-headed bloke sometimes.

"Well I guess, you'll go to the library anyway, so have fun; you wouldn't mind if I accompanied you later on after dinner" he asked her wonderingly. She was surprised to say at least.

"No not at all, feel free to stop by whenever you want" she than realized how ignorant her statement was. She visibly got flustered in front of him. He found it quite amusing and cute to see her all heated and flustered.

"I'll remember that" he whispered closely in her ear.

He than smirked, and left her standing in the middle of the commons gob-smacked to say the least.

She quickly snapped herself out of her daze, and ran out to quickly catch up with him.

"Why are you so nice, and in Slytherin at the same time" she demanded, blurting it out before she even had time to think it over in her head. He turned to look at her, with a bemused grin.

"You have it in your head that all Slytherins are evil and vile just like Malfoy, but we're not only a few are like that actually; we don't care about Blood, but we have to keep up the reputation" he explained quietly, with a nonchalant shrug.

"Because Voldemort the heir of Slytherin defined that, and if you don't follow his beliefs or pretend to, you will die than" she inferred.

They both stopped in the empty corridors, and shared a look with eachother.

Their eyes locked and they felt something itching beneath the surface.

"How did you know" he asked shocked to say the least.

A muggle-born Gryffindor had grasped the concept of the stereo-typical Slytherin reputation, all by assumptions.

"Ever since 2nd year with the chamber of secrets, I grasped that idea in my head that all of you were just like that, but with now I just assumed and comprehended it all.

He stared at her in question. She avoided the heated feeling of being underneath his intense gaze, and ran into the great hall, leaving Theo there confused.

She had gone to her house table, and realized she had no where else to sit, besides next to Harry and Ginny with Ron right across from them. She sat down with an emotionless expression, not speaking one word. The food gathered on her plate and she easily dug into ravenously hungry.

They were all staring at her incredulous.

She looked up to Ron across the table, and saw him sporting a bright, vibrant black-blue bruise underneath his right eye.

She couldn't help but smirk: Blaise got a good one in him.

"Where did that come from" she asked motioning her fork towards his eye. "Blaise Zabini came out of nowhere last night and punched me" he replied awkwardly, avoiding her gaze.

She looked over her shoulder to see Blaise was watching the scene at her table. She smiled at him and mouthed a 'thank you' to him. He winked with a grin and mouthed back 'anytime kid'. She rolled her eyes when he called her kid.

She turned back to Ron and Harry. "So have fun, snogging Lavender's face off last night" she asked bitterly, as her features unconsciously hardened a fraction of a centimeter.

"Yeah me and her are kind of a thing now" he replied stupidly. She rolled her eyes at him, and went back to eating. She soon finished and made her exit out of the great hall without a goodbye to one of her friends.

They all could tell something was wrong with Hermione.

They just didn't know what it was.

She pounced on all the interesting books in the library that she had not yet read throughout her 6 years.

Which seemed to be not much, since she spent a lot of her times in there to escape from everyone.

She had read comfortably through the books for the rest of the day.

She than noticed students were now exiting the library to make it to dinner, since it seemed as though she unconsciously skipped lunch without noticing or caring.

She decided she didn't want to have to face the rest of the world, so she decided to skip dinner also, not caring.

She suddenly felt a presence looming over her from behind, leaning to read what was in her book.

She whipped around to see it was only Theo. He actually came to join her after dinner, like he said he would.

"You actually came" she breathed out in clear astonishment.

"Man of my word Gryffindor" he replied easily, and came to sit next to her.

"So why would you want to come in the library and hangout with a Gryffindor" she asked wonderingly, as she looked up from her book to him.

"You're interesting and pleasant to hang around" he answered nonchalantly.

She looked over him unbelievably.

He thought she was interesting?

That was a surprise, and it made her insides feel all fuzzy, with happiness surprisingly.

She was interesting to a Slytherin and he didn't just think of her as filthy-mudblood that shouldn't even be here in the first place. He was different from all of them, and she liked it.

"We have to do our patrols soon" he said suddenly, when he looked at the huge clock looming over her head against the wall. She turned to look over her shoulder, and saw he was actually right about that.

"Let's go" she said quickly, as she gathered her books in her bag.

They walked out together, and walked around leisurely. The quiet was somewhat comforting.

They suddenly stopped at large steps: the exact same steps she remembered sitting on them crying over Ron in their 4th year at the Yule Ball.

They saw Lavender and Ron together snogging. It was all disgusting and sloppy looking.

Hermione choked on her spiteful words she was ready to fire at them. So Theo decided to handle it.

"Weasel, Brown" Theo caught their attentions easily. They looked like the both just got caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "50 points from Gryffindor for inappropriate behavior and vile, disgusting displays of affection" he addressed them coldly.

They gaped at him unbelievably. They looked to Hermione, as if begging her to go against that and not get them taken away. "Mione how could you just stand there and let him do that to your own house" Ron asked incredulous.

They were now standing up, and closer to the two heads than before. She felt impulsive and suddenly pinned him against the wall with the tip of her wand digging into his jugular vein.

"Only my friends call me Mione; and you're lucky it was Theo who took away points, because I would've taken away 100 if it was up to me" she said in a deathly calm voice.

He was clearly shaken by her outburst and was hurt by her revelation. "Since when I have not been your friend" he demanded unbelievably, and a hint of anger in his tone.

"Since you started purposefully messing around with that troll right in my face, when you've known I had fallen for you back in our 2nd year" she stated honestly, and tried her best to fight against the traitorous tears, that were threatening to escape.

"Hermione I'm-" she cut him off, and whipped around, taking Theo's hand in hers and practically dragging them away from the disgusting pair. When they were out of sight, she instantly dropped her hand feeling a stinging pleasure course through her veins as she held onto his hand, during that short period.

"Thank you" she said suddenly, breaking the awkward silence.

"No problem" he said offering a friendly smile. But somehow both of them knew it was something more than friends between them.

"I'm over him now" she whispered more to herself, as they walked up to the heads dormitory. They said the password in harmony together when they reached the portrait.

Which swung open instantly for the two of them.

They walked in the common room and sat next to eachother comfortably, not knowing what the other was thinking, but so badly wanting to know.

"I'm glad you're over him now" his voice invaded her thoughts and snapped her out of her reverie. She looked up at him and smiled, genuinely happy for the first time in a long while.

"I'm glad too, the whole time I was hoping he'd notice it all and want me, but it seems I was just the best friend and not good enough to be considered a worthy girl in his eyes" she trailed off when she realized she was voicing all her thoughts.

"Well he is a bloke for that" Theo answered easily. She looked at him, holding his eyes with her. He decided to go further on the subject.

"You're beautiful and smart, fiery, and passionate and almost everything a guy could ask for" he said trailing off quietly in thought.

The way his brow furrowed slightly while in thought, was cute on him and made him look cute.

Wait what?

Did she just say one of the most quietest and smartest Slytherin was cute. He was in her arch-enemy rival house. She wasn't suppose to feel anything like that towards a Slytherin.

But she realized she had already fell.

It was only said to be a secret friendship between them,

But than with her sudden disdain towards Ron, she had somehow felt the truth come out.

"I find that hard to believe" she scoffed out, straying away from his intense gaze. "Oh come Hermione ever since the Yule Ball two years ago, no guys has been able to look at you the same" she couldn't believe he actually just said that.

She had to admit most males had looked at her differently ever since 4th year. But she chose to ignore it, not exactly knowing how to deal with it, besides playing it off as nothing.

"So that probably means they just want a shag from me and nothing more" she had easily figured out how the male mind worked. Their bodies were ran by their internal organs and hormones, not using their brains at all.

She felt warm tingles travel up her body, as he kept staring at her. She shivered and trembled all at the same time. "Stop doing that" she mumbled lowly, as she tried to will herself not to look up and connect his gaze with hers.

She darted up, so she was a safe distance away from him, so she'd be able to trust herself. "What do you mean" he asked innocently, looking up at her questioningly.

"Stop staring at me like I'm your whole world and everything to you; because I know I'm not and I never could be" she stated exasperatedly, looking down at him somewhat pleading.

He came up to stand at her level.

"Hermione, you deserve someone to love and cherish you forever" he whispered, just two centimeters from her. She was ready to close her eyes and deny him, and try not to fall under his gaze.

"Let me try" he whispered, his lips suddenly met with her cheek. She felt herself go completely under, when she felt his lips connect with her skin. He kissed all over her face affectionately.

Theo never thought he'd be doing this with a Gryffindor, especially Hermione Granger. But he threw his thoughts out the window and let his body and heart control him.

She figured out that he was doing exactly that, and decided it was time she let herself be loved and just have a relationship with someone and not crush on Ron the rest of her life.

He slowly kissed the corner of her lips, letting them linger there for longer than needed. She felt spontaneous and suddenly turned her head just a small amount and let her lips collide with his.

Fiery passion erupted between the two, and she responded back enthusiastically. She realized she could never say no to him. All he had to do was give her one little stare, a grin and she was his.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Good enough by Evanescence<strong>_

_Um….sooo yeah. I hope you enjoyed this. But I don't know how this really happened. All I remember from last night was, I was bored and was reading Blaise/Hermione fanfiction. And this planned to be Blaise/Hermione but I wanted to change it to Theo/Hermione. So this is possibly not the best, though I made it out to be so long. Sorry if it's too OOC maybe in your eyes. But note I did write this when I was sleep deprived, and I just wrote. And ended up falling asleep while writing it. :/ Than after this morning I decided to continue on with how it was going. Again this may not be the best but whatever._


End file.
